ravagefandomcom-20200214-history
0.1.43
13th February 2017 Download from Google Drive Download from Armaholic 143 Tweaked : Lighthouses are now disabled. Increased patrol radius for car patrols. The "bandanna + cap" headgear now appears in Virtual Arsenal. Survival module now deletes player bodies unless other players are in the vicinity. The zed spawn process has been overhauled. Zed spawn distances now adapt to player's velocity. The MQ-12 Falcon has been added to the "WEST drones" list (Ambiant AI module). Removed Rifles from Darters (they still signal targets to nearby UGVs). Reworked hunting behaviour for bandits. Disabled "Horde Behaviour" for now as its functionality is broken (Horde module). Restored ATM & kiosks models. Added a new uniform for zombies. The "rvg_owned" variable can now be used to exclude weaponHolders and bags from the clean-up system. The loot spawns were a bit too generous on the Altis demo scenario. Tweaked vanilla gear lists (loot & AI) : - Added more civilian uniforms. - Military gear limited to more generic content (AAF gear was removed, emphasis on NATO gear). Fixed : Wreck Spawns module failing to remove FAKs from empty vehicles. The vehicles module wasn't restoring animation sources correctly when caching empty vehicles. Gear and loot items from supported mods not working from dedicated servers. "Holster weapon" is now only available to the entity it was added to. Possible fix for duplicate actions in MP. Survival variables are now correctly reset on respawn. Players were unable to remove attached chemlights after respawning. Fixed several loot clean-up issues on dedicated servers. Zeds were seeing hidden entities. Ambient Zed module could spawn more zeds than the set maximum limit. Zeds sometimes not spawning in very dense urban areas. Removed some redundant distance checks before spawning zeds. AI infinite ammo system now works when firing from a vehicle. Fixed an issue causing spawned NPCs to be naked or use the wrong gear presets. The Loot Search feature wasn't working in MP. Fix for off-center view after consuming survival items. Fixed an issue preventing players from unfolding sleeping bags or tents inside buildings. Hand-placed zombies could have unexpected reactions to nearby gunshots. Spawned drones would cause RPT errors. Minor fix to the 28 years later mission. Fixed an error in Multiplayer Saves Manager scenario. Fixed an issue with traders re-supply. Fixed missing model configs. Fix for various RPT errors. New : Added the first rusty retex weapons by Cosmic10R (mainly marksmen DLC at the moment). Throwable items can be used to draw away zombies. Added two guerilla apparel variants : rolled-up and without gloves. Zed spawns are now processed on the server if dedicated. Rabbits will now flee when they detect danger. Updated IFA3 support. Updated RHS support (RHS SAF is NOT required nor supported at the moment). Mod support for IFA3 now includes automatic support for LEN weapons pack. New setting to the Ambient AI module defining chances for each bandit faction to hunt players. New setting to the Equipment Pool module to limit stock content : - currently excludes vanilla uniforms from the gear lists. - should be used in combination with supported addons. New BIkeys.